Too much pain in one week
by Jubi10Tail
Summary: Death the Kid ask's his father who his mother is, and Maka and Ragnorok get into it alot. But things go wrong when Kid learns the truth.
1. The question

**ook um i wanted to know this and i looked here at fanfic but no one wrote one...so i decided to write one! I believe this is the 1st Fanfic about Kid's mom. Reveiw and enjoy! ps dont own soul eater**

There had been one thought on his mind for a while now.

Death the kid laid in his bed, his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. His gold eyes looked blankly at it as he breathed.

But someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Kid, you ready to go to Maka's?" It was Liz opening the door.

He rose up and said "One moment please Liz." "Hurry up or we'll be late Kid!" yelled Patty barging in through the door.

Kid got off the bed and got on his black jacket. He and the girls were dressed casual, but for him it had to be symmetric. They left the house and made their way to Maka and Souls' place.

As they walked through the city Kid kept his sight towards the ground, not looking up. Liz kept noticing it, while Patty just kept looking around aimlessly.

"Kid, are you okay? You've seem depressed lately." Liz asked.

"Hm? Oh…I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes don't worry Liz, just something has been bothering me lately."

"And what's that Kid?" Patty asked loudly. "Uh Patty…" Liz said and kept making hand signals for her to stop.

Liz had kid walk some distance ahead of them. She pulled Patty close and whispered, "Don't ask him that. Whatever is bothering him is making him really depressed. I mean the only time he's like this is when something is unsymmetrical. So please don't ask…"

Patty gave a thumbs up, "Ok got it big sis!"

The two caught up to him and soon arrived at the apartment. Tsubaki and Black Star were already there, along with Crona and Ragnorok. Maka had made dinner for all of them it was a lot of food she prepared.

After eating Black Star laid back in the chair and patted his stomach.

"I've had better still, but it sure was filling!" Black Star said patting his stomach.

"Oh like you can cook better you ass!" Maka yelled, sounding annoyed.

"Well with how big a star I am, I'm sure I could cook better than you Maka! Yahoo!" he yelled.

Everyone had the same thought, _"Shut the hell up you idiot, before she kills you." _Well everyone had that thought except Crona. _"I don't know how to deal with this…" _

"HAHAHA! I Can sooo sure I can cook better than you Maka!" he said laughing.

"Maka~a CHOP!" She yelled hitting him over the head with his dinner plate. The glass flew everywhere, and everyone freaked out. His head flew back, a fountain of blood spewing up.

"Ah, Black Star!" yelled Tsubaki trying to fan him out.

After that they continued to talk. Kid stayed quiet, as he looked down and twiddled his thumbs. Black Star looked over to him and said, "Hey what's wrong Kid? You're more quiet than usual, and if someone made fun of you I'll kick their ass for you! I bet they made fun of your hair! I'll, I'll_"

"Tsubaki Chop!" yelled Tsubaki hitting him over the head with her fist. Again blood erupted from the top of his head, like a mini volcano the red exploded from it. He sat in the chair as a pool of blood forming on the top of his head. "He doesn't have to talk about Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Yeah, what is wrong Kid?" Soul asked.

"Maka~a chop!" Maka hit him over the head with her book now.

"What the hell was that for? You know that hurts!" Soul yelled placing his hands on his head.

"He doesn't have to talk about you idiot!" Maka yelled.

Crona sweat drop. _"I don't know how to deal with this at all…"_ he thought. Again Ragnorok appeared from Crona, in his chibi form. "What the hell are you guys doing! I'm full of crappy food and I wanna rest, and I can't even get any sleep." Ragnorok whined.

"Crappy…" Maka glared and said, "Maka chop!" "Whoa!" Ragnorok yelled going back into Crona. But Maka actually hit Crona right over the top of his pink head. Again, for another time, blood sprouted from the head, still black. She'd hit him so hard that she actually managed to make Crona bleed.

"Ah, Crona! I'm sorry!" She yelled. Crona was passed out now when Ragnorok appeared again.

"Man, you're slow. Now you killed Crona…Finally the pansies gone!" He yelled rubbing his fists on the side of Crona's head. Crona just made a gurgling sound. "….never mind…Damnit! You should've hit harder!" Ragnorok ranted.

"You little ASS!" Maka yelled.

Kid just sat there not saying anything while he just looked at them.

They all left and the thought kept bothering him, as he and the girls made their way home.

The next morning he got dressed in his usual tuxedo, which, of course, had to be perfect. He made his way to the front door but the Thompsons followed behind.

"You don't need to come, I just need to talk to my father. I'll be back shortly." Kid said closing the door. He entered the room, his father looking into the mirror. Lord Death turned around and said, "Yo, what up son." Kid just stood there in silence.

"Father, I have a question."

"Yes, what is it kid?"

"Well it's been bothering me for a while now. But um…who's my mother?"

Lord Death just stood there in silence as Kid waited for his answer.

"Ah…I knew you'd ask me that someday…" he turned around as Death Scythe (a.k.a Spirit) entered the room.

"Hello Lord Death, Kid." He said happily (Just coming from Cupra Cabras).

"She was the only woman I loved, and I was in my human form when I met her."

"Human form?" Kid asked.

"Yes, my human form. I should've told you sooner but I needed to keep a low profile. I haven't been in it since after you were born. I guess you're old enough now for me to show you." Lord Death said. A ray of light shined around him, blinding Kid and Spirit.

The light dimmed and revealed a white haired man (same hairstyle as kid's), with a black moustache goatee combo. He had an all black tuxedo, a white collared shirt and a black tie with a skull pin on it. He was tall, broad shoulders, and yellow eyes. Lord Death now looked to be in his mid thirties in his human form.

"Fa…Fa…Father?" Kid asked his jaw to the ground completely shocked to see his father like this.

The white haired man nodded and said, "Yep, this is my human form."

"Now about your mother..." Lord Death said. Kid straightened up quickly.

"Your mother was actually in Death Scythe's year, remember Death Scythe?"

"Who?" Spirit asked.

"My ex-wife…"

"Oh yeah! How can I forget? She was ho_"

"REAPER CHOP!" Lord Death yelled, smashing his fist over Spirit's head. A pool of blood formed around him. "Don't talk about her like that! Even though it's true…." Lord Death said. Kid noticed his father's voice had changed also. It was younger sounding, but deep and stern.

"She was one of my death scythes before Spirit there." Lord Death pointed to the man with a puddle of blood around his skull.

"Why…did she leave?" Kid asked looking up. Lord Death looked in the mirror, seeing his son's reflection. He sighed and said, "Well, because she knew I wouldn't die, and she's grow old. So she left right after you were born."

"I see…" Kid said averting his eyes again.

"She loved you, she just couldn't do this for herself." Lord Death said walking up to his son. He placed a hand on Kid's shoulder and said, "She's retired from being a weapon. If you want to see her, I believe she lives somewhere in Florida. Here's a picture of what she looks like." Lord Death said, handing Kid a photo.

Kid gazed at it for a while, thinking how he does resemble her a lot.

"She's a looker huh?" Spirit said looking over Kid's shoulder.

"REAPER CHOP!"

Again, but a double fountain spewed from Spirit's head, forming a huge puddle around him.

"Now stay down!" Death yelled at spirit. "Thanks father…" Kid said walking out.

"Bye son…" Lord Death said as more blood was flowing around spirit.

"_Please Tsukiko…don't hurt him…" _Lord Death thought

Kid walked through the front door when Liz and Patty peeked from around the corner.

"Liz, Patty, we're going to Florida tomorrow." He said walking past them.

"Florida? Sweet, the good old US of A!" Liz said happily. "Wa-wait, why Florida?" She asked.

Kid stopped at his bedroom doors. "Because we're going to meet my mother." He said with a grin, looking back at them, and then entered his room. "Wooooow, I didn't know Kid had a mom!" Patty practically yelled. "Yeah…me too…hmm…" Liz said quietly. Later that day they went to bed, Kid thinking of what would happen.


	2. Let down

They woke up and got ready, and arrived in Miami. Kid asked around for the address, which led them to a suburb community. When they were in front of the house Patty said, "Hey look." She pointed to the front yard. It was identical on both sides of it, which meant this was the house. This meant symmetry!

"Ah…now I see where Kid gets his OCD from…" Liz said trying not to laugh.

"I do not have OCD!" He yelled.

"OCD!" Patty yelled happily. "Grrrr…" Kid growled

"Hmm…"

"What's wrong Kid?" Liz asked

"Well it's a big house for a woman who's single…she must have a good job." Kid replied. They walked up to the front door and Kid rang the door bell. They waited until they heard footsteps coming from behind it. Kid's heart was racing at this point as the Thompsons just stood there behind him. He gulped as the door clicked and it opened. But the person at the door was a girl, maybe around nine years old. She looked like Kid, except for the brown hair and gray eyes.

"Who're you? And why do you have only one set of stripes on your head? If my mama saw that she'd go crazy." the little girl asked.

Kid was horrified and was hiding his true feelings behind a fake smile. And the stripe thing made him feel worse. "Uh, I'm an old friend's of your mom's child. Um, my father wanted me to tell her something. Is she home?" Kid said, still doing the fake smile.

"You're weird, but yeah she is here. Hold on Stripy." She said closing the door.

"Ha-ha, Stripy!" Patty laughed.

Kid was devastated and looked down towards his feet, and Liz knew too, just how that was Kid's mother's daughter. "Ki…Kid…" Liz said trying to reach for his shoulder but the door clicked again. It opened and out walked a black haired woman with gray eyes who was beautiful. Kid looked so much like her and the two sisters gasped.

"Yes? Uh, you're an old friend of mine's kid?" the woman asked.

Kid sighed and looked up from the ground, his gold starring into her gray. She gasped and fell back towards the door, her hand clasped against her mouth. "You're…you're…" she managed to get out.

"Um, yeah…" Kid said.

"Why're you here?" She asked still against the door.

"…"

"Uh, I'm sorry. I can't do anything for you, so please leave. And your stripes are bothering me…" She said opening the door to get back inside.

"Please wait!" Kid yelled reaching out but she closed the door on him, almost crushing his fingers. From behind the door you could hear her crying and say, "Please! Go away! I don't need you here. My life's fine the way it is! You'll ruin it!"

Kid stood there completely silenced and devastated, with this shocked expression on his face.

"Ki…Kid…I'm sorry…" Liz said putting her hand on his shoulder. Patty stood there, being very serious, not stupid like her normal self. "Forget it…lets go…" Kid said, looking down and walking away. As they walked off the steps a car drove up in the driveway. A brown haired man appeared from the car, looking at them as they walked down the drive way. When they were in front of the house the door opened and out came running the little girl.

"Daddy!" she yelled happily.

"Hey sweetie!" he said bending down to hug her. Kid stopped walking and stood there, his hands clenched and him shaking. He began to run and Liz yelled, "Kid, wait!" The two went running after him as the man and daughter went back into the house.

Later they walked the streets of Death city, Kid's golden eyes looking down the whole time, not looking up once.

Liz and Patty felt horrible for their meister as they walked on through the stone streets.

"Liz, Patty, please go back to the house…" he asked them.

"Okay, don't be too long though." The two said. He flipped up his hand as he walked towards the school. When the Thompsons got back to the house they sat down on the couch. They didn't talk, they just sat there in silence, thinking of their meister's pain. Even Patty, of all people, took this as seriously as Liz.

"…"

"…"

"Poor Kid…huh Liz?" Patty said breaking the silence.

"Yeah…growing up without a mother…and then meeting her for the first time, and then she didn't even wanna see him more than a minute…" Liz said sadly.

"Yeah, but Kid still has us! Along with our friends and his dad!" Patty said happily. Liz smiled to this of what her younger sister said, just how true it was. "Well, that's true…" Liz said patting Patty's head.

Kid walked under the guillotine hallway, slowly making his way to his father's office. His eyes were red and puffy, also his nose was dripping. He didn't even bother to pull out his handkerchief and just wiped his nose on his blazer. He was on the verge of tears, because his own mother didn't even want to see him. She had started her own family, and had abandoned him. At this time Kid didn't care about the neatness of his blazer or how it was now unsymmetrical.

Lord Death (still in human form) was looking into the mirror, when he saw Kid walk in. He turned around to see his son on the verge of crying. But even Kid couldn't hold it back, and he couldn't. The tears flowed down his cheeks and he ran towards his father, wrapping his arms around him. He was crying like a newborn, nonstop, and it was depressing to hear.

Lord death hugged his son as Kid nuzzled himself into his father, still crying. This hug was probably the actual first one from his father.

"You lied! She never loved me! She cl-slammed the door in my face and yelled at me to go away! I hate her!" Kid yelled sniffling, the tears dripping off his face.

"_I knew you would do this…why Tsukiko?" _Lord Death thought still holding his son. Kid was still crying and Lord Death kissed the top of his son's head and rubbed his back, trying to comfort him.


	3. Screaming and yelling

He made his way back home, his eyes red and stinging. Liz and Patty waited for him until they heard the door unlock. Kid walked in and went back to his room and laid there on his side.

The girls opened the door a bit and Liz asked, "Kid? You okay?"

"Please leave me alone…." He said quietly. They shut the door and looked at each other. They were both thinking the same thing.

"_What the hell happened?" _

Meanwhile in Florida…

"Mommy."

"Hm? Yeah Sarah?"

"Who was that stripy haired boy?"

"Uh…my old friend's son…"

"But you were yelling, and crying. Why was that mommy?

"Because…my friend…his father died."

"Oh, sorry for asking that…"

Tsukiko patted her daughter's head, making the child smile. The girl nuzzled into her mother's side, as the two sat on the couch. As she sat there she kept thinking she should visit Death City, and to see him, too apologize. She sighed as she stroked her daughter's light brown hair.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah mama?"

"Since your father will be home Saturday, I'm going to go somewhere for a few hours. Okay?" The girl looked up at her mother and said "Okay!"

Two days later

"Hey Maka, you seen Kid since the party?" Soul asked her, while looking through his record collection. She looked up from her book (with the blood stained spine) and said, "Oh, no actually. I haven't heard from Liz or Patty either, some things up." Soul flipped through a few more and pulled one of the records out. "Yeah, probably…y'know what?" he asked looking up at her.

"Hm?"

"Let's go over there and check on them." He said putting the record away. Maka closed the book and grinned, but someone knocked on the door. "Who the hell?" Soul muttered as he walked over to the door. He opened it and it was Black Star and Tsubaki. "Hey Soul!" Black Star said the two high fiving. Tsubaki said hi as Maka walked towards them.

"Hey guys, what're you doing here?" Maka asked.

"Oh, me and Tsubaki thought we should get you two to go to Kid's. We haven't heard from him in a couple days and Tsubaki's worried." Tsubaki sweat drop.

"Oh we were just going to head over there." Soul said. "Ok, let's go! Yahoo!" Black Star yelled jumping. Another Tsubaki sweat drop.

They walked out of the apartment and Maka said, "Let's get Crona, I haven't heard from him either." The rest of them nodded and headed towards the school.

*Knock, knock, knock*

"What the crap?" Ragnorok yelled.

They opened the door and saw Crona sitting on his bed. "Oh, hello Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki…" he said holding his pillow. "Why're you dumb shits here?" Chibi Ragnorok yelled thumping his fist on Crona's head.

"You little ASS!" Maka yelled.

Ragnorok flipped her off…

Crona sweat drop.

"Ah, you're so lucky you're attached to Crona or I'd strangle you!" Maka yelled.

"Screw you flat chest!" the chibi yelled.

Again, Crona sweat drop.

As Maka and Ragnorok barked at each other Soul asked, "Crona, let's go see if Kid's all right. My guess is that you haven't seen him either." Crona nodded, "Yeah…I haven't seen him too…"

"Well let's go see the emo!" Ragnorok yelled.

"Don't make fun of Kid you black shit!" Maka yelled.

"Racist! A racist! I'll sue you for hate crimes!" Ragnorok yelled pointing at her. Another Crona sweat drop, "Please Ragnorok…stop…I don't know how to deal with hate crimes you falsely accuse…" Crona said quietly.

"Let's please go…" Tsubaki said.

"Uh, please…" Soul said placing his hand over his face.

**A/N: 0_0'...uh no racism intended, Maka only said this because of Ragnorok's black blood...heh...**


	4. Friends visit

They finally arrived at Kid's place without Maka accidently killing Crona for trying to get the chibi.

*Knock, knock, knock*

A moment later Liz opened the door.

"Oh, hey guys." She said.

"You three all right, haven't heard from you in a couple days?" Black Star asked.

"Uh, me and Patty are fine, Kid…isn't…"

"And why's that? What happened?" Maka asked.

"Come in." Liz said escorting them inside.

They walked into the living room (perfectly symmetrical), and saw Kid sitting on the couch looking down. "Oh, so emo boy didn't kill himself." Ragnorok said. Another Crona sweat drop. Maka growled at the chibi as they sat down, Liz and Patty sitting on both sides of Kid. "Kid? You Okay? We haven't heard from you in a few days." Maka said. He looked up and said "Uh, yeah…"

"That's a lie!" Ragnorok yelled hitting Crona in the head. "Ow…please don't say that Ragnorok…" "Don't tell me what to do pansy!" the chibi yelled wailing on Crona. "Ow, stop Ragnorok it hurts!" Crona yelled. The others just ignored the two, while Ragnorok bullied poor Crona. "C'mon Kid, just tell us, just to get it off your back." Black Star said.

Kid threw his head down again and placed his hands over his face, his elbows resting on his knees. _"Oh great, I said something…" _Black Star thought.

"I grew up…without her…and when I finally met her…she didn't even wanna see me more than a minute, and yelled at me to go away! And slams the door in my face!" Kid yelled, and they heard sniffles.

"Who's she?" Soul asked, Liz and Patty patting Kid's back.

"My mother!" He yelled his face buried in his hands. They were shocked, and they didn't know this at all.

"Kid…" Maka said.

Black Star clenched his fists and stood up, and grabbed Kid's shirt. "I'm a orphan! So don't go yapping that mommy wasn't there for you! I was a baby when my parents were ki_!" "Tsubaki chop!" Yelled Tsubaki in her sickle and chain mode, smashing him over the head with the handle. Kid fell back against his couch as Black Star fell to the floor, blood spewing from his skull. He laid there making this gurgling sound, as they watched him.

"Don't go talking Black Star! Me and Crona have also had issues! So shut up!" Maka yelled standing over Black Star's lifeless body.

"That's right! Crona here's mom locked us up in a dark room for hours, made him kill animals, and dressed him up like a girl! And why don't you start dressing like a guy Crona?" Ragnorok yelled patting Crona's head. "Please don't remind me…I don't know how to deal with bad memories…and I dress like this because it's comfy…" Crona said burying his face into the couch pillow.

"And my dad cheated on my mom! Making her divorce him, and I don't hear from her that much!" Maka yelled to Black Star, still lying on the floor. Kid sat there shocked, as Maka sat down again. He stood up clenching his fists and gritted his teeth. "Well, I didn't have a mother growing up! When I met her she told me she was fine! She didn't want me to ruin it! She had another family, she never loved me! You don't know what that's like!" He yelled, tears dripping off his face, hitting the carpet.

Black Star returned to life and said, "I'm…sorry guys…I didn't mean to say it…sorry Kid…"

Kid sat back down again, looking blankly at the ground as the tears stopped, leaving his eyes red and stinging. It was silent for a while, and continued. No one knew what to say, and just sat there.

"Uh, I think we should go…" Soul said breaking the silence.

They left the mansion as Kid sat there red eyed looking up at the ceiling.

"Tell us how Kid's doing please Liz." Maka said.

"You got it, see you guys later." Liz said closing the door.

Patty stood there looking at her older sister as Liz walked towards her. "Is Kid going to be okay Liz?" Patty asked. Liz sighed and petted her younger sister's head and said "Knowing him, maybe. But it'll be a long time before he is better Patty." "But a long time is going to take forever! And if Kid's sad I'll be said, then you'll be sad! Then this whole house is going to be sad big sis!" Patty said tears welling up.

"Oh geez Patty, your way to over emotional, but yeah Kid will get better. But this type of pain is going to take longer than normal Patty but don't worry, he'll be okay." Liz said smiling.

"Thanks Liz…" Patty said hugging her older sister.

Mean while on the streets of Death City…

"Poor Kid…" Maka said.

"You said it Maka." Soul said, hands in pockets.

"Uh! I fell horrible for saying that to him!" Black Star yelled.

"You sure are an idiot Black Star." Maka and Soul said. Tsubaki sweat drop. Crona just followed with Ragnorok resting on his head. _"I don't know what to say…" _Crona thought to himself.

"The guilt is eating at me!" Black Star yelled throwing his hands up in anguish. "You deserve it Black Star." Tsubaki sighed looking at him.

"You all just shut up?" Ragnorok yelled thumping his fist on poor Crona's head. "owww…" Crona said, no one hearing him. "No, you shut up you black blooded turd!" Maka yelled getting up in Ragnorok's face. "Racist! You racist! Hate crimes! Hate crimes!" Ragnorok yelled flailing on Crona's head. "AAH Ragnorok stop, I don't know how to deal with you and Maka fighting!" Crona yelled as the two barked at one another.

"Just forget about it, we should be thinking about Kid and not how I'm planning to kill Ragnorok without killing Crona." Maka said arms folded with one another.

Crona sweat drop.

"Shut it pig tails!" Ragnorok hissed.

"It's okay Maka, your good, cool it, you'll be fine, just ignore him." She said to herself with this annoyed look on her face.

"The guilt! I'm sorry, ok? Make it stop!" Black Star yelled to himself. Tsubaki was trying to stop him from talking to himself. Maka and Ragnorok were still fighting with one another (poor Crona…).

Soul just stood there, looking at the big mess his friends were.

Soul sweat drop…


	5. Return to Death City

The next day was normal for everyone except Tsukiko.

She grabbed the door handle as her daughter ran up to while holding a plush rabbit.

"Are you leaving?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a few hours, be good and listen to your father. I love you." Tsukiko said to her daughter patting her head. The little girl smiled as her mother walked out the front door.

Kid walked through the stone streets of Death City going nowhere in particular. People whispered and talked about how depressed and sad the son of Lord Death looked. Liz and Patty weren't with him but were at the mansion relaxing but still thinking of their meister.

"Where's Kid?" Liz asked Patty.

"I don't know, he said he was going out." Patty said.

"That idiot!" Liz stood up smacking her head. "He shouldn't go out acting all depressed. People will stare at him for looking all sad, being Lord Death's son, and not to mention his stripes!"

"Stripes?" Patty asked.

Awkward silence…

She entered Death City, remembering what it had been like all those years ago. Flashes of her and her friends flew by as she walked down the cobble stone streets. But she had this weird feeling when she entered the city, like something had stalked her.

His gaze was directly at the ground as his heels clicked against the stone floor. Yellow eyes looking blankly at it as he shuffled down the street.

"Kid?" He looked up. It was Maka with a bag full of groceries.

"Oh, hello Maka." He said still sounding depressed. "How have you been?" she asked.

"…"

"Oh yeah…never mind…" she said looking away.

"…"

"So um yeah, uh see you later." Maka said walking away. _"Crap! I didn't know what to say!" _she thought.

He walked on through the streets as she walked closer.

She looked around and saw him walking not far ahead of her. "Its him…" she said quietly to herself tightening her fist. She saw his head downwards meaning he hadn't seen her yet. He pace quickened as she got closer to him. He stopped and sighed and just stood there. Kid heard the footsteps coming near him quickly.

His eyes were still pointed downwards when he heard the footsteps stop.

"Kid?" the voice asked sounding familiar.

"Hm?" he muttered looking up. His eyes widened to see his mother before him.

"I-it's you…" he said still shocked.

"Yes, listen I'm_"

"No! I don't wanna hear it! You don't want me to ruin your life so leave! Leave ME alone!" he yelled tears welling up.

"Ki-Kid…" She said taking a step back.

"Please listen to me." She said reaching out her hand.

"No, you didn't wanna hear me! Leave here now! I don't wanna see you again!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry…I'll leave." She said walking away.

He stood there his heart racing and his face red with anger, as tears streamed down his face. His breath was fast, then he ran, ran all the way back to his house trying to fight the tears and pain.

As she left the city walking along the path back to her home she was crying. But the presence of someone was bothering her.

"Well, well, well, a Death Scythe. Your soul must be delicious it's making my mouth water." This voice said making her stop in her tracks.

"Who, who's there?" she asked looking all around her trying to find where it came from.

"Me!" its shouted launching an attack. Tsukiko dodged it luckily and her feet scraped against the sandy ground. It was like this woman but with spider like features, with red eyes and tattered up clothes. "You're a witch aren't you? No, wait, you are but you've been eating human souls. Your soul has become a Kishin egg…" Tsukiko said getting in a guard position.

"You've guessed right Death Scythe. You're pretty smart, too bad you'll have to die to feed me." The thing snickered, its eyes glowing red.

"I'm not much of a Death Scythe anymore. I've retired and I have a family. I haven't been in my weapon in years." Tsukiko said showing teeth. "Well then this fight will be much easier than I thought it would be, it's too bad you won't see your family again!" It shouted.

Tsukiko's first thought was_ "I'm not going to make it…I'm too weak…I'm sorry everyone…especially you Kid…"_


	6. Thank you for everything

Kid was at his house when he felt this soul wavelength just drop out of nowhere, just diminish, but still there. It was familiar but no far away. "No, it can't be…Liz, Patty we're going, now!" he shouted.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked.

"It's my mother." He replied gripping the door knob.

"But I thought you hated her and told her to leave and never come back." Patty said.

Liz sweat drop.

"Well yes, but I just felt her soul wavelength just vanish and I know she couldn't have left the city that fast. Let's go!" he said bolting out the front door. The Thompsons turned in to their weapon form and were off with kid. He sprinted to the edge of Death City where the desert's sand reached. His gold eyes scanned the area until he saw her. "No!" he screamed.

Tsukiko hadn't fought in such a long time and was no match for the witch even though she was a Death Scythe. The witch had impaled her with her own spider like hand. Tsukiko laid on the ground coughing up blood, as a puddle of it formed around her.

He ran towards her and slid on the desert's sandy hot ground. Tears streamed down his face, as he picked up her head. Her gray eyes looked at him as her breaths were slow.

"Ki-kid…" she said softly.

"Don't speak, you'll be fine. I'm sorry for what I said…I didn't mean it. I was just mad…" he said crying.

"Don't worry…it's not your fault. And I'm sorry, for everything…for all I…said. Also…not being…with you…please…be good…and…I always…have loved you." She said and with her last amount of energy she managed to kiss him on the forehead.

"Mother? Mother?" he asked still holding her lifeless body.

"Kid…" the Thompsons said.

"No, no, you can't! NO!" he screamed.

The witch cocked her head as he began to stand up.

"Liz, Patty…" he said tears dripping off his face.

"Yeah?" they asked.

"I'm going to kill her…" he said looking at the witch, spider hybrid thing. His eyes were cold now, he saw straight through her.

"Well, well a reaper! It must be my lucky day! Your soul sounds absolutely wonderful, it gives me chills just thinking about it!" The witch said licking her lips with her long tongue.

"Soul resonance!" the three shouted. Black light enveloped them as Kid's soul was now visible to the witch.

"Mmm, yummy!" she yelled. A moment later Liz and Patty had transformed into giant guns that covered his arms with skulls covering them. "Execution mode complete!" His eyes were still red as he aimed at her. Black and red light flashed around them as the Thompsons began to say their usual lines.

"Resonance stable, noise at 0.4%." Liz said.

"Black needle soul wavelength fully charged." Patty said.

"Preparing to fire, feedback in four seconds." Liz said. Red skulls engulfed the sisters in their new form.

"Three." Liz said beginning to count down.

"Two." Patty followed.

"One."

"Fire now!" Patty said, instead of her usual peace sign she flipped off the witch.

He aimed as the two guns hummed with power.

"How dare you, I will end you horribly unsymmetrical thing!" he yelled. The blast flew through the air hitting the witch dead on. "You brat!" she screamed as it echoed.

There was nothing left of her, not even a small amount of ash.

The Thompsons reverted back into their human form as Kid walked over to his mother's body. He fell to his knees as tears dripped off his face. Liz and Patty were sulking behind him as the sun laughed down on them.

Later Kid had his father take care of everything. Lord Death felt horrible and had to call the family. Kid was even more depressed than earlier. Maka and the others heard what happened and visited Kid again (without Maka accidently killing Crona).

After a few days a funeral was held. Kid, the Thompsons, and his father (in human form) attended, along with Sarah and her father. Also Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Crona, and Ragnorok came for Kid's sake.

Of course it was raining making the funeral even sadder than what it already was. Sarah's father held the umbrella as Sarah cried to the loss of her mother. Lord Death held the umbrella over him and Kid so the rain wouldn't get them wet. Kid thought of what had happened and it made him wanna cry but he didn't.

After the service Sarah's father walked over towards Kid and Lord Death. It was silent for a moment except for Sarah's sniffles. "Uh, I would at least like to thank you for avenging her." He said.

"Uh, you're welcome…" Kid said looking down.

"See ya later Kid and thank you." He said walking away. But Sarah pulled away from him and ran towards Kid hugging him. "Thank you for killing that thing big brother! Make sure you come and visit so we can play!" she said her eyes red but not crying anymore. He smiled and patted her head and said, "Sure thing." She ran back to her father and yelled to Kid, "See ya later Stripy!"

"_Uh…stripes…"_ her thought to himself trying not to fall to the ground and say "Disgusting cow" or something like that. Liz placed her hand on Kid's shoulder and said "It's not your fault."

"Hm?" Kid asked.

"It's not your fault."

"No, not you Liz."

"It's not your fault."

"Don't do this to me Liz."

"It's not your fault."

Tears welled up again. "Kid, you didn't do this. Don't blame yourself." Liz said grinning. "Yeah don't Kid!" Patty yelled.

"Thank you Liz and Patty." Kid said grinning and wiping the tears away.

"Ah look, the sun came out." Said Lord Death happily still holding the umbrella, as the sun's light shined. "Guess we don't need the umbrella anymore. Oh Kid, your friends are waiting for you." Lord Death said pointing to the group.

Kid looked at them and smiled. Liz, Patty, Maka, soul Black Star, Tsubaki, Crona, and Ragnorok were all grinning as the sun blinded them. _"Thank you everyone for being there with me…especially you mother…" _Kid thought to himself as he walked towards his friends as the sun peeked out laughing from behind the clouds.

**A/N: heh heh family guy reffrenses...but um i had to have Loveless from SCC to help me with the end. I couldnt come up with any thing and she had a few good ideas. Thanks for reading and plz review! =^-^=**


End file.
